


Kunoichi girl

by Snowy_038



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_038/pseuds/Snowy_038
Summary: Laya is the best Kunoichi at her dojo, most of the time she loves it, being the best meant everyone respected her and feared her. but it was at time like this, where a evil villain comes to your dojo demanding to challenge its best fighter, that she really wish she wasn't the best.luckily for her four turtles intervened before she was killed. but after she demands to know whats going on and they refuse to tell her, she decides to take matters into her own hand.is she now in over her head? considering the face that she has made one to many enemy in high places i would reckon that she is.





	Kunoichi girl

"laya! what have i told you about using your daggers when there are others in the room?" the head of the dojo warns the girl and pulls one of the younger kids out of the way of her spinning blades.  
"sorry, sensei" slipping the twin daggers into her boots she dips her head in respect.  
"okay everyone! line up" all the kids snap to attention and line up on the sides of the mats. "i hope you all remember your kata's for today we will be practicing and perfecting them." a round of groans echos around the room.  
"we did that yesterday Miss" one of the boys whines.  
"yes, i know but practice-"  
"makes perfection and whining children who want more" from behind the sensei a group of ninjas drop down from the roof. a girl steps forwards, clearly the leder.  
"can i help you?" Sensei turns around glares at the new comers, hardly seeming surprised.  
"yes, Shredder wants your best fighter." sensei flinches and most eyes turn to Laya, she goes stiff and keeps her eyes peeled forwards.  
"we don't have a best fighter. here everyone is as good as each other" reciting her motto her voice stays firm. the woman however doesn't miss the way all the eyes turned to the blond girl hiding in the back.  
"fine then, i will verse ever fighter you've got and if by the end their not dog food they shall come with me." the smaller kids shrink back in fear as her eyes trail along them.  
"you will not be touching any of my students." standing protectively in front of the group of huddled kids she stares down the lady.  
"i'm not giving you a choice, fight me if you want but by the time i leave i will be taking your best fighter." her eyes meet laya's and for that moment her heart jumps into her mouth.

spacing her feet apart the Sensei holds up her hands. acting fast Laya and a few of the other older kids pull the younger ones back to the safety of the walls, away from the on coming fight. the two woman lung at each other. after a few moments of fighting the larger older woman goes flying across the room into a wall and crumples to the ground. the Kunoichi lady moves in front of us.  
"now, who's next" five of the older kids, including Laya moves in front of the group. "your best fighter is all that i ask for, fight me and this will all be over." the middle guy steps forwards.  
"i'll fight you" pulling thee prized sword off of the wall he holds it up and challenges her. he lunges at her and she dodges, he keeps going at her but each time she would duck out of the way just in time, only fighting back when it was clear that she had gotten bored and he went skidding across to the feet of the terrified kids. the sword goes skidding to laya's feet, pausing for a moment she hesitates before picking it up and stepping in front of the group and facing the group.  
"this needs to stop." she announces and with her free hand she pushes the group back even further.  
"that's what i was just thinking." Laya moves away from the kids just as the woman jumps at her. she came fast and hard, Laya only managing to avoid being bashed. the sword goes flying out of her hand before she starts to fight back. the fight goes so fast that it's almost impossible to keep track of whats happening. 

in a matter of minuets Laya has her pined down underneath her, then they flip around and suddenly a sword is being held to her throat.  
"not bad, you nearly even had me, are you the best fighter?" she doesn't answer. "you know i could always" the woman directs her head in the direction of the huddled younger kids.  
"yes" the words come out of her mouth like acid. "i'm the best fighter" the woman grins a toothy grin.  
"Karai!" four figure drop from the roof in front of the pair. the girl, Karai, get's up off Laya and faces the four turtles.  
"hello, Leonardo."  
"you need to leave Karai" the four figures walk out of the shadows, holding up weapons. all of the kids back away and Laya scrambles up. "there's nothing here for you."  
"that's where your wrong." making a hand motion the other ninjas behind her dart forwards and grab a hold of Laya. "i have already gotten what i wanted." they begin to drag the struggling girl out of the room. everyone begins to fight and the red masked turtle slices one of the foot dragging the girl away in half. she stares at the two ends of the robot is wonder.

the other gets the same fate as the first and Laya is pushed away and out of the fight. while everyone (the turtles and karai's gang) is busy they don't notice as two of the foot round the huddled group of younger kids, the older kids half way across the room protecting the other half. in one swift fluid movement Laya jumps up rolls over to where the sword is laying and up to the two robots. 

catching them by surprise she manages to slice the first in half, only shivering at the way it felt to slice something in half. holding up her free arm she blocks a punch and swipes the feet out from under him (it?). bringing the sword down she sends it through its chest and the light in its eyes dies. checking to make sure none of the kids are hurt she is taken by surprise as another foot brawls her over.

her training kicking in she rolls and pushes herself up, ducking low she misses as a sword fly's through the air above her head. moving up behind it she slices it in half. looking around she realizes that the rest have been disposed of.

"are you okay?" the leader, leonardo, walks up to her with calm eyes.  
"fine, who was that?"  
"what where they looking for?" ignoring her question he asked his own.  
"i'll answer your question when you answer mine." narrowing my eyes at him she stubbornly stands her ground.  
"look miss, i know that you might have questions but we can't answer them. just tell us what they where here for and we'll leave." the purple masked one walks up next to the blue one.  
"and why can't you answer my questions? some weird people hijack our dojo and try to kidnap me and you say that you can't answer my questions?" leonardo looks to the purple one whoes deep in thought.  
"sorry miss."  
"Leo, Donnie! time to go" the orange and red one stand waiting underneath the sky light.  
"wait, you either give me answers or i'll find them out on my own" grabbing Leo's arm i stop him.  
"good luck with that." shaking his head he pulls away and jumps up to the roof before disappearing out of it.

annoyed i turn and storm over to the monument on the wall where sensei is waiting for me. sighing i open my mouth to explain how i need answers about what just happen i am silenced by a raised hand. with out saying anything she hands over the sheath for the sword and points to where my hoodie and bag are piled.  
"good luck. and please come back." looking up at her with wide eyes i am pulled into a hug. "i know that there's nothing that i could possibly do to stop you from finding your answers just promise me you'll be safe" squeezing her tightly i smile into her shoulder.  
"i'll try" pulling away pick up my stuff and slip the jacket on and tighten the sword over my shoulder. the rest of the students had been escorted out of the room and where probably getting tended to.looking back i pause the bag still in my hand.  
"go or you'll loose your lead. and remember your training, your stronger and smarter then you know" nodding i smile to her before slipping the hip back over my opposite shoulder and leave out the back door.


End file.
